A Stitch in Time
by Raindagger60
Summary: Danny develops a new power that could possibly bring about the end of the world. What does Clockwork have to do with all of this and could his secret help Danny turn around the apocalypse. Rated T. for some intense violence in later chapters and slight sexual references. Note: I don't claim to own anything in this story except for the plot.
1. Chapter 1

A Stitch in Time

"To most people time is seen linear, only following one path to its destination. I see the parade from above, all the twists and turns it may or may not take and those consequences that come along with it. I see all of that and then some. I am Clockwork."

Daniel Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom was ready for his summer to begin. He had one last period to go before school was out but unfortunately that class was taught by none other than Mr. Lancer. "So students even though you all haven't paid a bit of attention in my class this year you have all passed." Cheers went up throughout the class room. "WHICH means that next year I will have to push you all harder, to make sure you earn those grades, and there will be no 'I'm the mayor.' excuses or any 'I have to go fight ghosts.' Are we clear Mr. Foley and Mr. Fenton?" "Yes sir." They both replied rather glumly. "Good now you may all leave my class early today and get on with your summer vacations." Another cheer went through the class room as the kids stormed the door to Lancer's class room.

"Mr. Fenton. A word if you will?" Danny glanced at Sam and Tucker. "Go on. I'll catch up with you guys later." The two left as Danny walked up to Lancer's desk. "You wanted a word sir?" "Yes indeed I did Mr. Fenton. I am well aware of your responsibilities as the protector of Amity Park and all those within the city but I expect more effort out of you next year. I will be lenient in some cases though and cut you some slack, and the same goes for Mr. Foley, but I still expect your best effort." Danny looked at Lancer and replied "Yes sir." Lancer waved him to the door. "Thank you for your time you may go catch up to your friends and enjoy your summer vacation."

Sam and Tucker were waiting at his locker for him. "So?" Sam inquired. "What did Lancer want?" Danny turned his arm intangible and rummaged in his locker for his things. "He just wanted to tell me that he expects my best effort for next year and he will be willing to cut me and Tucker some slack to do our responsibilities." Danny got ahold of his book bag and pulled his arm out of his locker. Tucker rolled his eyes as Sam elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" Sam sighed. "You should be lucky he's giving you a break now come on everyone left already. Let's get this summer on the road." They started for the door. "I just hope that it's not like last summer when we had to spend the first 3 days running across the country to save our parents from a demented ringmaster suffering from ghost envy." Danny said as they recounted their showdown against Freakshow last year. They all laughed and took off towards Fenton Works.

* * *

Clockwork, with the appearance of a young child, fiddled with his staff waiting for the Observants to show up. "3..2..1…" The Observants appeared in the center of the atrium of Clockwork's tower. "Ah, Gentlemen I've been expecting you." The Observants floated nearer to Clockwork, now with the physique of an elderly man, and spoke. "Clockwork you know the time is drawing near. Correct?" Clockwork frowned slightly. "Don't talk to me like I'm not the master of time." He shifted to the form of a middle aged man. "I know very well the time is nearing. Everything is coming together as it should be. Now, care to observe the door?" The Observants glanced at one another. "You may think you know all the outcomes but one day you will slip up Clockwork and then… why should we tell you? We are sure you already know that outcome as well." The Observants teleported out of the tower. Clockwork glanced at the giant portal before him showing a scene of Danny, Sam, and Tucker running off towards the Fenton Works. "Yes I believe I do know that consequence as well." Clockwork smiled as he started fiddling with his staff once again. "Yes I do."

* * *

The trio arrived at Fenton Works and went inside. "So?" Tucker asked. "What are we going to do first?" "I'm down for anything." Danny said. "I know of a concert that's going to happen on the edge of town tonight. How bout we check it out?" Sam said. Tucker groaned. "Not another goth concert." "Calm down Tuck it's a Dumpty Humpty concert." Danny walked to the basement door and went down to the lab. Tucker and Sam noticed that Danny wasn't in the kitchen anymore. "Hey where'd Danny go?" They both said simultaneously.

Danny was standing at the control panel to the Ghost Portal pressing buttons and inputting data. "Yo, Danny, what are you doing down here?" Tucker shouted as him and Sam descended the stairs. "I have to go check on something in the Ghost Zone before the concert tonight. You two head on home and get ready. I'll call you when I'm done." "Ok Danny see you later." They both said. Danny flipped the lever on the Ghost Portal and stepped through.

"Ok first stop Ember's place to return her guitar, then off to Walker's prison to bail out Johnny 13, then a stop at Clockwork's tower. Ok Danny let's get moving to make it back in time for the concert. Danny pulled the Infi-map and Ember's guitar out of the Fenton Pack, a small backpack infused with the powers of the Ghost Zone to give it near endless carrying capacity, and headed for Ember's. About 5 minutes of floating around and he finally found Ember's door. Danny pocketed the Infi-map and knocked on the door. "Give me a minute." Came a reply from within.

A few seconds later and the door opened up revealing Ember McLain, punk-rock ghost girl. "What do you want dip-stick? You better have my guitar." Danny sighed at her false threat and unstrapped the guitar from his back. "Yeah, here you go." Ember took her guitar and strummed a few notes to make sure everything was fine with it. "Thanks again for letting me borrow your guitar Ember. The data I got from that will help me develop better sonic weaponry." "Yeah, yeah, just remember you owe me a favor now." Danny turned to leave. "Don't worry, I won't." He closed the door behind him. "Ok one stop down two to go. Now how do I get to Walker's prison from here?" He asked himself pulling out the Infi-map. "Oh that's cool a portal to Walker's should be opening right… now." Sure enough a green swirling portal appeared right in front of him. Danny pocketed the map and floated through.

"So Walker what's the damage?" Danny was in Walker's office sitting opposite of its owner. "Let us see." Walker said flipping through a few papers. "Ah, says here Johnny was disturbing the peace, vandalism of public property, and being an overall nuisance to both the human and ghost community." Danny rubbed his temples. "So what's it going to take to get him out of here?" "Well if you keep an eye on him and make sure to keep him out of trouble… I'll be willing to let him go." Danny stood up. "Thanks Walker."

"Johnny this is, ironically, the thirteenth time I bailed you out in the past six months, and I doubt Walker is going to let me avoid protocol anymore. Now promise me you'll stay out of trouble." Johnny sighed. "Yeah, thanks man I'll try harder to stay out of trouble. Now I got to go meet up with Kitty. See you around." Johnny took off on his motorcycle as Danny pulled the Infi-map back out. "Now off to Clockwork's Tower." Danny said as a portal opened in front of him.

The tower of the Master of Time was one of the more calm and peaceful areas of the Ghost Zone. Clocks giant and small and other objects used to tell time where floating or sitting in random places of the tower. "Hey! Clockwork!" No response. "I need to talk to you!" "As I you young Daniel." Clockwork floated out from behind the giant time portal. "I found one of your time medallions in my backpack from my fight with…you know." He said pointing to the dented and beaten Fenton Thermos floating on one of the tables nearby. "Ah, yes I thank you for returning it to me. I knew you had it but I thought it best for you to return it on your own time." Clockwork hung the medallion up with the others. "Now as I said I need to talk to you. Come have a seat over here and we will discuss matters." Danny followed Clockwork to a large neatly kept desk and sat down. "I need to ask a favor of you young Daniel. There is a ghost out of his time and I need you to bring him to me." Danny listened intently. "Who is this ghost Clockwork?" Clockwork pulled a sheet of paper out from one of the desk drawers, wrote a note, folded it into an airplane, and threw it into one of the smaller time portals. "I believe you know Skulltech 9.9?"

Danny was speechless. He remembered the combination of Skulker and Technus from the timeline he averted by beating his evil self. "I thought he was from the now nonexistent timeline where I become evil." "Oh he was I assure you and that timeline will never be as you will not become evil. Which is why I want you to capture him and bring him to me, so I can determine the reason behind his existence." Danny sat silent for a moment. "But Clockwork wouldn't you have seen this and would have been able to stop it?" Clockwork frowned. "That's the thing Daniel. He should not exist in any time stream and therefore I wasn't able to see this coming. But now that he's in our time stream I can see all of what he will and could do." "Ok Clockwork I'll help you out. Where can I find Skulltech?" Clockwork got up and floated to his time portal. "You don't need to worry about finding him. He'll find you in good time. Now I believe you have a concert to be preparing for?" Clockwork opened a portal and through it Danny could see his bedroom. "Thanks Clockwork!" Danny shouted as he jumped through the portal which closed behind him.

"Well it seems the Observants were correct. I didn't see this little hitch in the plan. But as they said I do see the outcome." "Talking to yourself again Clockwork?" The voice came from the Fenton Thermos on the nearby table. "No, I do believe you get lonely in your eternal imprisonment so I feel the need to keep you updated on the processes of your _**good**_ counterpart." Clockwork chuckled as a paper airplane came through the portal he sent one through a few minutes ago and floated in front of the Time Master's face. He took it from the air and read it. "And once again everything is coming together as it should be."

* * *

Danny stepped out of the portal next to his bed and looked at the clock. 8:45! The concert started in fifteen minutes. Danny changed clothes and took a thirty second shower with his deodorant spray and ran down the stairs. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to a concert I'll be back later!" Jack ran around from the corner of the kitchen. "Danny wait! Don't forget a Fenton Thermos." "Already got one dad." "Ok son. Now don't stay out to late and remember to have fun!" Jack shouted as Danny ran out the door.

Danny checked his phone and saw he had a text from Sam. It read "Yo Danny where r u? Tuck and I r already here." Danny responded with, "On my way.", and went ghost. He took off into the air and flew towards the sound of shouting fans and the glare of spotlights. Danny checked his phone. 8:55. He was going to make it with a few seconds to spare. Danny landed on the outskirts of the crowd and changed back to human. The concert just began as he found Sam and Tucker in the middle of the crowd. "Dude what took you so long? Sam was freaking out. Owww!" Sam jabbed Tucker in the ribs. "I was not! Anyway what did take you so long Danny?" "Can it wait until after this song? It's kind of hard to hear you guys."

After the song ended the band took a short break to rehydrate and rest for a few minutes. Sam pressed Danny for an answer to her earlier question. "Danny what took you so long earlier?" Danny pulled a soda out from the Fenton Pack and cracked it open. "Clockwork had a favor to ask of me and gave me the details of what I was supposed to do." "And?" Tucker and Sam asked. "Do you guys remember Skulltech 9.9" Sam's eyes widened as Tucker asked "Wasn't he the Skulker, Technus combo from the future that your evil self ruled?" Danny took a drink of his soda. "That's the one. Clockwork said he's loose and I need to capture him so Clockwork can interrogate him. Because, according to Clockwork, he shouldn't even exist."

* * *

Clockwork, in the form of a middle aged man, was studying the scene through the large time portal in his tower when the Observants appeared in the room. "May I help you gentlemen or are you just stopping by to say hello?" Clockwork turned, smiling, to see his two employers floating towards him. "Clockwork as we foretold there has been an occurrence you were not aware of." Clockwork frowned. "If you are speaking of the rouge ghost from the future I already have that taken care of. Young Daniel Fenton is on the case ready to apprehend the fugitive." The Observants chuckled. "It seems you don't see everything after all." Clockwork raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" The Observants seemed genuinely surprised. "Your little errand boy has already captured the rouge ghost and is enroute to your tower. We came to inform you that the ghost child seems to have developed a new ability and will most likely need your aid." Clockwork frowned slightly. "What kind of ability?" "You will find out when he arrives. We will now take our leave." As the Observants teleported out of the tower Danny, Sam, and Tucker came up the stairs. "Hey Clockwork we got Skulltech 9.9 and there's something I need to tell you." Clockwork fiddled with his staff as he inquired further. "I'm more interested in this new ability. Something is interfering with my powers and I wasn't even aware of your capture of Skulltech 9.9… so what is this new ability?" Danny handed over the Fenton Thermos that had Skulltech in it to Clockwork and said "I controlled time Clockwork."

Clockwork, now with the physique of an old man, went still for a few moments. He regained his composure and set the thermos on his desk. "Explain please." Danny, Sam, and Tucker took a seat at the desk Clockwork was currently at and Danny spoke. "Well my ghost sense went off and I figured it was Skulltech. My guess was proven correct when… wait it's there on the time portal."

The four of them turned towards the time portal in time to see an explosion of purple light on the stage. Everyone ran screaming except for Danny, Sam, and Tucker who charged the stage where Skulltech emerged from the smoke. Danny went ghost and fired a volley of ghost rays at Skulltech just to have them diverted by his ghost shield. "Sam! Tucker! Try flanking him and getting a few shots of with those new Fenton Blasters to see if he is weak against sonic attacks! I'll keep his attention." Sam and Tucker took off in opposite directions to the sides of the stage. Danny fired off a few more ghost rays before charging Skulltech with his hands coated in ectoplasm. Skulltech deployed four mechanical arms and extended them towards Danny. Sam and Tucker took this opening to fire off a few sonic blasts at the mechanical arms. The shots hit and short-circuited them for a few seconds before coming back online. "No use ghost child we aren't affected by any sonic attacks." Skulker said. "Yeah after experiencing your ghostly wail we upgraded our armor to disrupt any sonic attacks." Technus added.

The mechanical arms grabbed Tucker and Sam and threw them towards Danny. Danny distracted by his friends predicament didn't notice the missile fired at him as it impacted sending Danny twenty yards backwards and into the concession stand. Sam and Tucker hit the ground hard dropping their weapons and falling unconscious. Danny crawled out of the rubble of what was the concession stand to see Sam and Tucker unconscious on the ground. "Now ghost child." The two halves said in harmony. "We will destroy your friends!" Skulltech fired off a volley of missiles at the two unconscious teens. Danny knew he wasn't going to make it in time. He stretched his hand out trying to muster a ghost ray but couldn't do it. "No. Stop. Stoooooooooop!"

Danny's outstretched hand glowed bright blue as rings shot out and expanded. When they passed over the missiles and Skulltech time halted. Missiles in midflight and Skulltech in mid-laugh floated in suspended animation. Danny stood up and ran up to his friends. They groaned as they regained consciousness and screamed. The missiles were less than a foot from hitting them. W-w-what happened?" Tucker asked his voice shaking. "I-I stopped time." Danny said a little stunned. Sam sat up groggily. "Isn't that Clockwork's department?" She asked. "Well we have to go drop off Skulltech at Clockwork's so… maybe he can tell us what this is about." Danny sucked Skulltech into the Fenton Thermos and pulled out the Infi-map. "Well it looks like a portal will be opening soon. We should get to Clockwork's soon." With that the trio departed.

"Well Clockwork? What does this new power mean?" Clockwork, switching to the form of a child, was still staring at the now blank time portal. "I don't know Daniel but I think it explains why I wasn't aware of your fight and capture of Skulltech and for all we know it might be related to why he came to be in our time stream." Danny gave Clockwork a confused look. "As near as I can assume, you disrupting the time stream has an adverse effect on my own influence of the time stream. So until I know more I would request you not use this new ability unless absolutely necessary. Understood?" "Yes Clockwork." "Thank you. You children have had a long night. I'll open a portal back to the human world so you all can rest and have a good night's sleep." Clockwork opened three separate portals back to the rooms of each of the trio and they stepped through.

"Now," Clockwork said as he turned towards the new thermos on his desk. "We shall see what has brought you into existence." Clockwork opened the thermos and the still frozen Skulltech came out. Clockwork strapped him to a chair and restrained his movement with ectoplasmic chains. Clockwork pressed the switch atop his staff and Skulltech was freed from suspended animation. "Ha-ha-h… wait where is the ghost child? Clockwork? What are you doing? Where is the ghost child!" Skulltech struggled against their restraints trying to free themselves. "I shall be asking the questions. Now when did you come from?" The three fell silent. "I hope you know Skulltech that I have all the time in the world to wait." "Fine we'll talk." Clockwork smiled. "Good."

Danny woke up the next morning thinking that last night was a dream. "Did that really happen?" He thought to himself. "Well I might as well go find out." With that he pulled out the Infi-map.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Infi-map, take me to Clockwork's tower." The little dotted line traced out a path as the Infi-map unfurled and pulled Danny downstairs and through the ghost portal. "Wow, this is way easier than trying to find the portals." Danny said out loud. The Infi-map raced Danny along countless doors and portals until it dropped him at the door to Clockwork's tower. Danny felt like the walk up the spiral staircase to the top of the tower took an hour due to his anticipation. He arrived at the top of the staircase to find the normally open door closed. Danny knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Enter." Clockwork's voice came from behind the door. Danny opened the door and walked in.

Clockwork was at his usual post of studying his time portal. "Yes Daniel?" Clockwork turned to face Danny. "Clockwork I was just wondering if-" "Yes you controlled time, no I'm not entirely sure how, yes I know why Skulltech was here, and yes I will stop calling you Daniel, I believe we have become close enough friends that Danny will suffice." "Uh, ok I wasn't going to ask the last part but I guess you knew so thank you." Clockwork turned back to the portal for a moment before taking a seat at his desk. "Clockwork did you say you're not_ entirely _sure how I got my new ability?" "Yes. I have a few theories each as unlikely as the rest except for one which seems plausible." "Well?" Danny asked a little impatient. "As you know my time medallions have my own energy in them. So when your future self infused it into your body the power in the medallion transferred to your core and laid dormant until late last night when you needed it most. It then awoke and presented itself in the form of stopping time due to your need to protect your friends. So therefore I theorize that when you call upon this power, like you would your ice powers, it would present itself in the way you need it most whether slowing, speeding, or stopping time."

* * *

"Hey mom, dad, have you seen Danny this morning?" Jazz Fenton woke up to a near empty house this morning, a little surprised that Danny wasn't asleep in his bed even though he was out all night. "Yeah Jazz your father and I saw him zoom out of here with that map of his earlier." Jazz was a little disappointed. Ever since Danny's secret got out Jazz never got to hang out with him much and she was a little more than upset. A knock at the door snapped her out of her gloom. She walked up to the door and opened it revealing Tucker and Sam. "He's not here." Jazz told them. "Where'd he go?" Sam asked. "What are you asking me for? You two are the only ones who see him anymore!" Jazz started to close the door but Tucker stopped it with his foot. "We're not leaving Jazz. Sam and I can hang out with you until Danny gets back then we can all spend the day together." Jazz let them in, went to the coach, and turned the T.V. on. "And this just in. A group of ghosts have been spotted in the mall and Danny Phantom is nowhere in sight." "Well looks like our day is ruined." Jazz said. "Come on guys. I know where Danny hides all the cool stuff we can use to take those ghosts out."

* * *

"So how was Skulltech able to be in our time stream Clockwork?" Danny and Clockwork were still seated at the desk. "That is the one I was hoping you would ask. It seems that they came from a time stream that as of now in ours hasn't come to be yet. In this time stream it seems an evil entity has taken over the Ghost Zone and the human world. You helped forge an alliance between the inhabitants of both realms and amassed a fighting force to try to defeat the evil entity. You challenged him one on one and was killed. Skulltech came to the past to capture you so you could help their future. None of the weapons he used against you and your friends were lethal." Danny was stunned. "I-I die? How is that even- I mean… What?" Clockwork had a sad look on his face. "Yes Danny you die. And I'm afraid our prodding and poking with the time stream has sped up the process and awoke The Forsaken."

Danny had a clueless look on his face. "Danny do you remember the story of the ancient ghosts who defeated Pariah Dark? The legend goes the six banded together and entrapped Pariah Dark in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. This is not the whole truth. There was a seventh ghost who helped trap Pariah. I am now the only one left who remembers this other than the Observants who fabricated the story in the first place. The seventh was possibly the wisest and most powerful of the group. After the defeat of Pariah he became arrogant and thought he was invincible. He tried a hostile takeover of the human world and Ghost Zone but the six remaining ancients combined efforts to try to destroy the evil ancient, now dubbed The Forsaken, but failed. The best they could do was have the second most powerful ghost, next to The Forsaken, trap him in a temporal lapse that would repeat his failure over and over again until they found a powerful enough ghost to help defeat him. This never occurred and now only two of the ancients remain. The Forsaken and the ghost you are presently talking to."

Danny stared dumbstruck at Clockwork. "So you were the one who trapped The Forsaken in the temporal lapse?" "Yes Danny I am one of the last ancients in existence. And The Forsaken is now released from the temporal lapse due, unintentionally, to the acquisition of your time powers." Danny hung his head in shame. Without looking up he asked "So it's all my fault that this is going to happen?" Clockwork held his usual emotionless face steady. "Yes, but it was all unintentional. Now I have the means to carry out the last wish of my brethren and vanquish The Forsaken." Danny looked up surprised. "What means?"

Clockwork smiled at the question. "You were the powerful ghost we were waiting for Danny. You have proven yourself time and time again. You single handedly bested Pariah when it took the combined effort of myself and the six other ancients. You defied reality and bested Freakshow. You rallied every ghost in the Ghost Zone to help save your world and ours. And you diverted a timeline, saving your friends and yourself from a terrible fate. What other proof do I need to see you are the one I was waiting for?" Clockwork could almost see Danny's spirit being lifted. "You really think I can help you Clockwork?" "Yes Danny I do. The takeover has begun and we need to take action. I will remain in the Ghost Zone and rally as many as I can. You should head back to Amity Park and help with the ghosts there." Danny's face went from happy to shocked. "There are ghosts in Amity Park?"

Clockwork motioned Danny to turn to the time portal. It depicted a scene of utter chaos. Ghosts were all over the mall terrorizing citizens. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were there sucking ghosts into the Fenton Thermoses and blasting them with Danny's prototype weapons. "Clockwork I need to get back." "Already on it." Clockwork said as a green portal opened in front of Danny. Danny lunged through the portal hands glowing green with ectoplasm.

* * *

Jazz was blasting ghosts as fast as she could to no avail. "Sam! Tucker! I'm almost out of ecto-rounds!" "Us too Jazz and Sam has already reached the max capacity of her thermos. I don't think we can hold out much long-" A green portal opened in the center of the mall. Danny flew out blasting every ghost in sight giving the others time to capture the ghosts. "Sorry I'm late guys! I had a chat with Clockwork." "Danny!" the trio shouted in joy as Danny flew past making ice walls for them to take cover behind. The rest of the ghosts fled when they realized that they were out matched leaving Danny and the rest of Team Phantom in the remains of the mall. "Tucker." Danny said. "Call a town meeting. Now!"

* * *

Tucker was standing behind his podium in his mayor attire. "Fair citizens of Amity Park I present to you Danny Phantom." Tucker stepped to the side letting Danny take his place at the podium. "Citizens of Amity Park. The attack at the mall today will be the first of many to come. I have learned that an ancient evil the likes of which none have ever seen has been reawakened. This evil ghost known to very few as The Forsaken will be returning to take over the human world and the Ghost Zone. An ally of mine is now rallying ghosts to help fight alongside us humans to stop the takeover of both the human world and the Ghost Zone. Therefore I propose we-" The sky darkened and the ground shook as a fissure opened up in front of the town hall knocking over the memorial statue of Danny holding up the world.

Ghosts started flying up from the fissure as a tower of darkness erupted into the air. The darkness started swirling faster and faster until it exploded outward revealing a floating figure cloaked in black. The figure removed the hood revealing a face with a scar stretching from the top right of his head to the left of his lip. His hair was a bright white stopping at shoulder length. His eyes were bright blue with dark black pupils. In his right hand was a scepter the length of his body and topped with a pentagram. His cloak opened revealing a muscular body covered by black tribal symbols that kept changing shape. His bottom half was a long white ghostly tail waving back and forth. "Hello humans." The new arrival said. "I am The Forsaken and you will all bow down BEFORE ME!" He shouted the last two words as black portals opened next to him allowing ghosts to swarm through. "This is the beginning of the end for both the human world and the Ghost Zone. This is my ascension!" Danny looked on in utter terror as his world came crashing down around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny reacted on instinct and charged the newcomer. "Taste snow you power hunger freak!" Danny lobbed ectoplasmic infused snow balls at The Forsaken just to have them stop an inch from The Forsaken's face and beam back at Danny at super speed. Danny couldn't react fast enough and was pelted by his own attack falling back down to the ground. "Foolish child. You have no hope of beating me with your petty attacks." Danny looked around taking in the scene. The ghosts were running rampant destroying everything in their path. Danny knew as of now they didn't stand a chance against the new invaders. "Everyone get to the Fenton Works! The ghost portal will protect us! Move now!" Danny was shouting at the top of his lungs. Everyone who heard him started running and pulling everyone else towards the Fenton Works.

"Foolish mortals you're only delaying the inevitable. I will eventually either rule you or destroy you. Feel free to run for now." Danny was trying his best to fend off the ghost but he was getting nowhere real fast. "Well if snow won't work let's try sound." Danny mustered as much strength as possible and unleashed his Ghostly Wail. The ghosts in his path scattered as the wail traveled toward The Forsaken. "Foolish whelp." He muttered as he stopped the wail with his hand. Danny was running out of options. This ghost had stopped his two most powerful attacks and still looked as powerful as ever. "Okay I think this falls under the category of absolutely necessary." Danny said to himself. He gathered the rest of his energy and focused it all on freezing time. Danny's whole body glowed fierce purple as a shock wave rolled off him stopping everything it touched in place. The Forsaken held out his attempting to stop it. When it hit his hand an explosive shockwave came forth knocking The Forsaken backwards as it still traveled over him freezing him in place. Danny fell to his knees reverting back to human before passing out.

* * *

The Forsaken's finger twitched. He straightened himself up surveying the scene. His minions were just starting to be freed from that child's time attack. "That child has more surprises in store for me." The Forsaken said to himself. He frowned at the thought of his title given to him by his former allies eons ago. "I have walked through the void to escape that time meddler's trap. I will now and forever be known as Voidwalker." Voidwalker smiled at his new alias. "Beware mortals. The void will consume all."

* * *

Danny awoke in his room. He was in his bed with an ice pack on his forehead. He looked to his left to see Sam sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. "S-Sam?" Danny mustered. Sam's head shot up. With tears in her eyes she hugged Danny tightly. "Oh Danny I was so worried something bad happened to you when I saw you face down on the stage. You have no idea how worried we all were. Hey guys! Danny is awake!" Sam shouted out Danny's door. Tucker, Jazz, and Jack and Maddie Fenton appeared in the doorway. "Danny!" They all shouted. "Hey, not so loud." Danny said holding his forehead. "How long have I been out?" They all looked at one another. Sam coughed before finally talking. "Danny you've been unconscious for three days." Danny shook his head feeling dizzy. "What happened?"

* * *

2 days previously

Clockwork was fiddling with his staff when he sensed another presence. "It's been a while brother." Voidwalker floated out from the shadows. "I am not your brother and from now on you will address me as Voidwalker." Clockwork chuckled. "I only call people I consider my friends their chosen names and last time I checked we were the furthest from friends." Voidwalker scowled. "Even so I should probably thank you. That little ghost child's time ability weakened the seal on your time lapse and allowed me to escape through the void." Clockwork seemed unaffected. "You came to ask me something so get on with it." Clockwork's mood was slowly declining.

"Fine then Clockwork. You know very well I am setting out to finish what I started eons ago. I came here to request your allegiance in this matter." Clockwork didn't even think about it. "No, and don't even try to persuade me because my answer will still be no now get out of my house before I have to get my hands dirty." Voidwalker growled at Clockwork. "You will regret this you old fool." With that Voidwalker flew out through the window. "I already do brother." Clockwork then felt an emotion he hadn't known in a long time… sadness.

* * *

Present

Sam helped Danny out of bed and waited outside his door while he got changed. "Sam? Can you come in here for a minute?" Sam opened the door to find Danny sitting on his bed with his shirt lying next to him. "I think I messed up my arm. Can you help me with my shirt? Sam looked at Danny's arm to find a deep cut running from his shoulder to his elbow. "Danny! Oh my God! What happened?" "Danny looked over at his arm. "A ghost got a swipe at me when I was trying to stop them from hurting anyone." Sam left the room and a minute later came back in with a first aid kit.

"Dang it Danny. How am I not supposed to worry about you if you keep getting hurt all the time?" Danny winced as Sam poured a little peroxide on his cut. "Sam. Getting hurt comes with the saving the world job. It's impossible to not get hurt." Sam started wrapping his cut in gauze after she cleaned the cut out. "But still Danny half of the time you seem just plain reckless." Sam finished dressing the wound and helped Danny get his shirt on. "Sam. I _**am**_ reckless. And that is why you love me." Sam blushed. "You know me so well." She said kissing him deeply. "I know I do." Danny said closing the door and kissing her back. "I love you Sam." Sam giggled a little. "I know Danny." Sam turned the lights off and they were lost in their own world of love.

What seemed like an eternity later Sam and Danny walked down the stairs and into the living room. No one was in the living room or the kitchen. "They must be in the lab." Sam said. She helped Danny down the stairs. The lab held the strangest group of people in existence. The Fentons, Tucker, Valerie Gray, Clockwork, Ember, Skulker, Johnny 13 and Kitty, Technus, and Walker were gathered in the lab talking back and forth. Danny coughed causing everyone to turn towards the stairway. "Ah, Danny we were waiting for you. Now we can start with the war conference."

Clockwork summoned a large round table and chairs made of ectoplasm and set them in the middle of the lab. "Everyone take a seat." They did as instructed. "Good now I believe Danny should start since he faced Voidwalker head on." "Voidwalker?" Danny asked. "It is what The Forsaken chooses to call himself." Danny did a mental face palm then told the others what he knew. "Well when I fought him he made all of my attacks useless. He used telekinesis to throw my own snowballs back at me and stopped my Ghostly Wail with his hand. The only thing that affected him was my new time powers but even then he still almost made that useless as well. It seemed like he took the majority of the force of the attack away but not the effect of it because he still ended up frozen in time." Clockwork pulled up a holographic picture of Voidwalker and added next to the picture everything that Danny said was relevant.

"Ok so this is the data we have and it seems that Void Walker is increasing his assault on Amity Park. I have brought you all together so we may form an alliance to take Voidwalker down. Each of you has been selected because of your unique abilities. We are going to have to split into groups based on our skills and fight our way to Voidwalker. Skulker, Technus, and Valerie will be running air assaults. Ember, Johnny, and Kitty will run distractions. Walker, Sam, Tucker, and the Fentons will run ground assault. Danny and I will confront Voidwalker and take him down. Are we all clear?" The group nodded their heads. "Good now let's take back Amity Park because if we fail here the world and the Ghost Zone will soon follow." Danny then had the wildest idea ever. "Everyone put your hands in." They stacked their hands on top of each other. "Who are we?" Danny asked. "Team Phantom!" They shouted. "Now let's save the world."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Team Phantom geared up for the confrontation against Voidwalker and his army of ghosts. Technus upgraded Valerie's suit and merged with Skulker to form Skulltech 9.9. Danny opened up his secret arsenal for Walker's group to arm themselves with Danny's prototype weapons while Johnny weaponized his motorcycle. Ember tuned her guitar while Clockwork sat away from the rest once again fiddling with his staff.

"Clockwork, why do you always mess with that staff?" Clockwork looked up to see Danny sitting down next to him. "Why do you always say 'Goin' Ghost'? It's not necessary but it's a force of habit." Danny remained silent for a while. "Am I still going to die Clockwork?" Clockwork instantly stopped messing with his staff. "Yes." Was all he said. Danny looked at the floor. "Well whatever happens, I want you to take care of everyone for me when I'm gone. Will you do that for me?" Clockwork turned to look over at Danny. Tears were streaming down his face. "I will do that for you my friend." The tears stopped flowing and Danny looked up. "Thank you Clockwork."

Danny stood on the edge of the ghost shield, covering the majority of the town, with Team Phantom behind him. "Lower the ghost shield." Danny told Tucker. The ghost shield dropped and raised right back up as they passed over the reach of the ghost shield. "Where is Voidwalker, Clockwork?" Clockwork closed his eyes for a moment. "City Hall." Clockwork said. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

City Hall had a large perimeter set up with Voidwalker's minions patrolling areas surrounding the building. "Okay, Ember's squad. I need you three to take the east side and draw some of the guards away from the main attack force. Valerie and Skulltech, you guys launch a surprise attack from the sky and give covering fire to Ember's and Walker's squads. Clockwork and I will use the distraction to get into City Hall and confront Voidwalker." Everyone nodded, understanding their objectives. "Okay, Ember's squad, go now. The others will join in the instant we hear the first shot."

* * *

A minute passed and they saw rather than heard an explosion on the west side of City Hall. "Okay guys, that's the signal. Go now!" Skulltech and Valerie took off into the air as Walker and the others charged forward while Clockwork and Danny waited back. "Are you ready Danny?" Danny stared forward solemnly. "Yes… but you're not coming with me." Danny held up his hand and ectoplasmic ice chains sprang forth and wrapped Clockwork up. "What are you doing Danny?" Clockwork struggled and struggled but couldn't break free. "It's my destiny to die fighting Clockwork. You even told me it was. I'm not letting anyone get hurt in my place. Goodbye Clockwork." Danny took off at full speed towards City Hall leaving Clockwork to struggle uselessly.

Danny made copies of himself while lunging over a car and sent them out to gather his friends and take them to safety. Hordes of evil ghost turned to face Danny. The city became eerily quiet as all the weapon fire stopped. Danny summoned forth his ice powers and made two doubled edged axes. Danny stood facing the ghosts waiting for them to make the first move. The ghosts moved to the side leaving a path open to the door of City Hall. Danny walked past them ready to face his destiny.

Voidwalker sat on makeshift throne waiting for the confrontation he knew was moments away. When Danny walked through the door he frowned. "I was expecting Clockwork but I guess a warm up won't hurt." Voidwalker stepped down from the throne drawing his staff and a sword from a portal he opened on his left. "Bring it!" Danny shouted readying his axes. "Fine then young ghost boy. Challenge Accepted!"

Voidwalker lunged forward, sword ready; when before he even got to Danny he disappeared then reappeared behind him cutting Danny form his right shoulder down to his waist. Danny spun around swinging his axes landing a hit on Voidwalker's sword knocking it out of his hands. Danny threw an axe embedding it in Voidwalker's chest. The smile Danny had faded as the axe melted showing a perfectly fine Voidwalker. "Foolish boy. It is like I told you earlier your attacks can't hurt me. But mine can hurt you." Voidwalker drew in energy then released it in an explosion knocking Danny back and leveling City Hall.

* * *

Team Phantom watched as City Hall fell. They were all thinking the same thing. Where were Danny and Clockwork?

* * *

Clockwork was freed as the chains finally melted enough to where he could break free. Clockwork straightened up and saw Team Phantom standing together off to his right. He flew over to them as fast as he could. Tucker noticed Clockwork before the others. "Guys it's Clockwork!" They gathered around Clockwork. "We must get away from here now. Danny went off on his own to fight Voidwalker and that explosion will definitely be larger next time."

* * *

Danny stood up rubble falling off his back. He was bleeding from multiple cuts and the blood soaked through his suit where he was slashed on his back. Danny looked around at the destruction. Voidwalker was hovering in the air his ghostly tail replacing his legs. "Do you understand yet child. You have no hope of beating me with your powers. Nonetheless you fight valiantly. I will let you live if you join me otherwise you will die." Danny formed a snowball and lobbed it at Voidwalker then flew right up to his face readying another ice axe.

Voidwalker grabbed Danny by the arm in midair and threw him to the ground. "You have mad your choice child and sealed your fate." Voidwalker snapped his fingers and Danny locked up. Voidwalker drew his sword and stood before Danny. This gave him the chance he needed Danny unleashed his ghostly wail at point blank range as his last ditch effort. Voidwalker clasped his hand over Danny's mouth. "Ah-ah-ah we wouldn't want you to get in trouble for disturbing the peace now would we?" Voidwalker drew his sword back and stabbed Danny through the heart. "Goodbye ghost child."

* * *

"Danny!" Sam bawled as she watched Danny fall face first on to the ground. Everyone was quiet or quietly crying as their hero died before their eyes. Sam fell to her knees whimpering her eyes clouded over with tears. "I love you." She whispered to the one who would never hear it.

* * *

Danny woke up floating through the Ghost Zone. How long had he been out? Memories came flooding back as realization hit him. He was dead. He let everyone down, worse than that he would never see Sam again. His head bumped into something and he looked up. A door like the one he had for his bedroom was behind him. He sighed as he opened it and went through. It was an exact replica of his room. His bed was even as untidy as he left it. Danny collapsed on his bed and laid there quietly, unmoving, as his mentality collapsed and he fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amity Park: 10 years after the defeat of Danny Phantom

Amity Park the once proud home town of Danny Phantom now lies overrun by ghosts and dictated by the evil Voidwalker. Humans go about their daily lives as best as possible constantly watched by the minions of their leader. After the defeat of their hero Voidwalker then went on to take control of the rest of the country by opening the largest ghost portal in existence and letting loose the rest of his army. Team Phantom and the rest of their supporters went underground and constantly make tactical strikes against Voidwalker to no avail. Sam Manson the appointed leader of the team has maintained the hope that Danny will return but her hope is running low as time, resources, and territory grow thinner and thinner.

"Sam we have reports that Voidwalker's minions have abandoned the old warehouse district. Should we movie in and retake it?" Sam turned to face Tucker. The war had taken its toll on all of them. Tucker had to replace his arm and an eye with robotic components. Along with that he had grown tall and muscular with possibly the most scars out of any solider. "Yes. Move in immediately and reclaim as much as possible and setup a perimeter and bring in troops from neighboring zones to fortify it until we get defenses up and running. Tucker turned to leave. "Sam? It's about time to forget about him coming back and saving us. We're on our own now." Tucker left the command center as a single tear streaked down Sam's face.

* * *

Danny came to with a start. The last thing he remembered was feeling extreme loss and anger. He tried to remember what had happened. He woke up in the ghost zone, found his room, then… "Aggghhh!" a head splitting migraine rocked him. "Why can't I remember anything?" he shouted. "Maybe a drift through the Ghost Zone will help me remember what happened." Danny left his room and headed in a direction that felt familiar to him.

* * *

"This is Agent Foley to command. Do you copy?" Sam tapped into the frequency. "Yeah Tucker, I read you loud and clear. Report." There was a pause on the other end. "Tucker?" "Sorry Sam. Had a little interference. We have successfully taken back the warehouse district and are preparing defenses now." "Good job Tuck. Report back when setup is complete." Another pause. "Roger that. Tucker out." Sam disconnected the call and turned her attention back to the territory map. The have only reclaimed less than a fourth of the city. The rest of the country has been way better off. It appears that Voidwalker has been pulling back his troops and bringing them back towards Amity. "What is he planning?" Sam said aloud.

* * *

Danny was still wandering around the ghost zone. His memory was getting progressively worse with each passing minute. Danny gripped his head as another migraine hit when he bumped into a door. This door like most was worn out and damaged but it felt familiar to him. Danny pushed open the door and went inside. It was dark except for the light that came through the doorway. Suddenly the door slammed shut and he was plunged in darkness. The last thing he saw was a bright blue glow before he felt something hard slam into the back of his head.

The first sense that came back to Danny was hearing. He heard footsteps coming towards him then leaving a few seconds later. He then felt a cold wet rag being placed on his forehead before losing consciousness.

Later when Danny regained consciousness again he had all his senses back. Danny groaned as he sat up. He viewed his surroundings. He was sitting on a sofa in the middle of a room. In the far corner was a door leading who knows where. Opposite the sofa was an end table with a clock that read 2:38 a.m. Danny tried to stand up and instantly fell down. The door in the corner of the room opened and a ghost stepped through. "Finally awake babypop?" Ember asked yawning. Ember McLain was standing in the doorway dressed in matching skull and crossbones pajama top and bottoms with slippers to top it off. "Who are you and what am I doing here?" Danny asked.

After about an hour of explaining Danny was dumbfounded. "What do you mean I'm a hero?" Ember sighed. "I must've hit you harder than I thought." Danny tried to put it all together in his head. "No it wasn't you I woke up and couldn't remember anything before I got here. The only thing you did was enhance my migraine. But now bits of my memory have come back but only ones with you in it. It's kind of weird because I have memories with you and a bunch of others but everyone except you is all fuzzy and unclear." Ember got up from the sofa that her and Danny were sitting on and headed to her room. "My bed has the only blankets so if you want you can sleep in my bed with me. Tomorrow morning I might be able to help you with your memory problem." Danny followed ember into her room. Ember went to her closet and pulled out a pair of large skull and crossbones pajamas. "Here, these might be more comfortable to sleep in than that jumpsuit." Danny changed slowly feeling fatigue wash over him. He then crawled into the bed with Ember and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

* * *

Sam stood in the command center wide awake staring at a blank screen. She had that nightmare again. Every night she wakes up after witnessing Danny's death. She pulled a heart shaped locket out of her pocket. It was starting to rust from age and abuse. She flipped it open and looked at the picture within. It was a picture of her and Danny a few weeks after he saved the world. They were both smiling at Tucker who was taking the picture because he had barbeque sauce all around his mouth and didn't notice. Sam could remember every detail. She wondered if Danny could too. She closed the locket. "Please come back Danny. We need you."

* * *

Danny was slow to wake up. He crawled out of bed with the lethargic speed commonly associated with sloths. He walked out into the living room of Ember's home to find her playing her guitar along with some song from the 90's. "Finally awake dipstick?" Danny sat down on the couch and waited for Ember to finish her song. The song finished minutes later and she sat her guitar down. "Why didn't you come back to help us?" Danny was startled at the sudden question. "What do you mean?" Ember was staring at the ground then turned toward him. A look of sadness filled her face. "10 years ago you were fighting Voidwalker. He killed you but we were all expecting you to come back, even as a ghost, and help us win the fight. What happened?"

Danny didn't know what to say. 10 years! For 10 years no one knew where he was or what happened to him. On top of that the only person he could remember was Ember. At this point things couldn't get much worse for him. But then again he is Danny Phantom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ghost Zone, Embers "house"

"Danny? Where are you going?" Ember stood in her doorway watching him gather his stuff. "I found you and recovered some of my memories. I'm going to go find more people I knew so I can get the rest of my memories back." Danny headed for the door. "If everything you told me really happened then I need to get my memories back and defeat Voidwalker." Danny opened the door. "Wait!" Danny turned to see Ember strapping her guitar to her back and putting her boots on. "If you're going to do this you're going to need help." Ember pulled a map out from her closet. "And a little map to the Ghost Zone won't hurt." Ember smirked as her and Danny opened the Infi-map.

Sam stared at the map of Amity Park. Voidwalker hasn't made a move in over 2 weeks yet reports from throughout the country proved her thoughts. Voidwalker is pulling back his troops. "Something big is about to go down and I'm done waiting." Sam picked up her radio. "Attention all troops. Report to base immediately. I repeat, Report to base immediately." Sam set the radio back down and studied the map again. "Okay Voidwalker I'll play your game."

"Infi-map take us to Frostbite." As soon as Ember uttered the words the Infi-map pulled them through the Ghost Zone. "Ember? Why are we going to see this Frostbite?" The Infi-map pulled them further and further into the Ghost Zone. "He trained you in the use of your ice powers and, among other things, him and his kind worships you so they should be able to tell you a lot." Danny thought it best to wait until they found Frostbite to ask anymore questions.

Danny noticed the further they went into the Ghost Zone the colder it got. The Infi-map pulled them through a cave and out the other side when Danny noticed the giant frozen wasteland. "I take it that's where Frostbite is?" Danny asked quizzically. "What gave it away the frozen wasteland or the yeti people coming to greet us?" Ember sarcastically shot back. The Infi-map dropped them lightly to the ground and folded back up. "Ah Danny Phantom, banisher of Pariah Dark, what brings you here after so long a time?" Frostbite stepped towards his old friend and hugged him tightly.

Memories came flooding back to Danny. His training in the art of wielding snow and ice, the battles he and Frostbite fought together, and his first encounter with Frostbite along with two what appeared to be human kids around his age, Danny couldn't remember them but was glad he got his memories of his ice powers and Frostbite back. "Yeah, long time, no see Frostbite. I take it you heard when I died?" Danny wanted to know how much help Frostbite would be. "Heard my boy, we felt your death. Yes, yes it was very tragic indeed. There probably wasn't a ghost in the Ghost Zone that didn't feel your death. But now I sense you need to ask me something and best not dilly-dally. When Voidwalker catches whiff that you're active again he'll come for you."

Danny didn't even think of that possibility. "I need to know if you'll help me regain my memories. When I died I lost them but regain a few every time I come across someone I know. Ember has already volunteered to help me regain my memories and fight… would you like to do the same?" Frostbite absolutely beamed. "A chance to help and fight alongside the great Danny Phantom! Of course, we will lend any aid we can." Ember tapped her foot in the snow impatiently. "Come on! We need to get going. It's only a matter of time until Voidwalker comes after you!" Danny turned back to Frostbite. "Well Frostbite time to go." "Indeed it is." Frostbite turned towards his people. "My brethren I take my leave. I will send for you when the time has come. Fair well." With that the trio took off through the Ghost Zone.

"Okay everyone our fears have been confirmed. Voidwalker is pulling all his forces back from the country and they are all returning to Amity Park. When he has all of his forces in one place we can assume he will make his move, the only problem is we have no idea what it is. So I have made the order to start mass production of Ghost Shields, Fenton Thermos', and Sonic Blasters. We need everything that will give us an edge in the upcoming confrontation." The soldiers saluted and left with the exception of Tucker. "Sam you probably don't want to hear this but you need to know… our sensors in the Ghost Zone have picked up movement of a few well known ghosts including Ember, Frostbite, Johnny 13, Kitty, Skulker, and Technus. They appear to be with one ghost whose signature we don't recognize, but its signature is similar to…" Sam stopped him from continuing. "Tucker you're wrong. You even said it yourself. He's not coming back no matter what we do. Now it's you that needs to give up hoping." Tucker turned and left. "He can't be back. It's just impossible."

Danny regained the majority of his memories with each ghost he gathered at his side. There were only three people who were still fuzzy in his memories, one ghost and two humans. "Where to now?" He asked Ember. "The last ghost who would help you. We're going to see Clockwork. Okay everyone hands on the magical map." Their ragtag group of ghosts placed a hand on the map. "To Clockwork's!" the map pulled them off to their destination. When it finally deposited them at the entrance to a large tower, Danny had a strange feeling. "You guys wait here. I…I feel like I need to do this by myself." The ghosts waited outside while Danny entered the tower. He ascended the staircase to a large open room with many portals. A lone ghost had his back to Danny. "So you have finally returned after all this time Daniel." The ghost turned towards Danny. The instant Danny saw his face memories flooded back. "Clockwork I'm so glad to see you." Danny stepped forward but Clockwork stopped him. "Why are you here?" Danny was surprised at how cold Clockwork was. "I…I need your help Clockwork." Clockwork turned back towards his portals. "I tried to help you the first time we fought Voidwalker and you didn't accept my help then so I'm not going to give it to you now. Now leave my tower at once or I will make you leave." Danny didn't want to see what would happen if he didn't heed Clockwork's warning so he just left. A small paper airplane came out of one of the portals and floated in front of Clockwork's face. He plucked it out of the air and read it. It said "Has he arrived yet?" Clockwork wrote one simple word on the paper. "Yes." He then folded the paper back into an airplane and sent it back through the portal. "Everything will finally fall into place after all these years." He said aloud.

"Clockwork's not going to help. What should we do now?" Ember walked over to him and handed him the Infi-map. "We'll find our own way to Earth. Take the map and find your human friends. They are named Sam and Tucker. I would find Tucker first and then Sam. Good luck." Danny unrolled the map. "Find Tucker." Danny disappeared in a flash.

Tucker was analyzing blueprints for the new gear they were making in his barracks. "Tucker?" That voice it couldn't be him. Tucker turned around to meet the eyes of his long deceased friend. "How's it hangin Tuck?" Tucker was dumbfounded. "But-how-why-wha-we need to see Sam…Now!"

Sam was studying the production of their new equipment. They weren't being produced fast enough to be ready by the time Voidwalker made his move. "Uh Sam…we have a…situation." "What is it Tucker. I'm very bus-" She stopped as soon as she saw who was with him. "Get out of here. Get out and don't come back. We don't need heroes we need soldiers and you're not one of them." Sam turned back around. "I know how to defeat Voidwalker." Danny said. "You have exactly five minutes to explain what you're talking about."

Voidwalker opened his eyes. "The time is almost upon us. When it comes I will finally be rid of the pest Danny Phantom and the betrayer Clockwork." The ghosts arose in cheers all around. "Now my minions, it's time we finish what we started ten years ago." The cheers grew louder as the ghosts departed in all directions leaving Voidwalker alone. "Now it's your move ghost child."


End file.
